Antes de dormir
by Ninor-san
Summary: UA. SxS. Una historia de amor bajo la fogata en una posada.


_**Antes de dormir**_

_**Por: Ninor-san**_

-¡Leyendas urbanas!- bufó el joven viajero-¡Como si no tuviera suficiente!

Pero esa narradora es muy buena Liang – insistió su compañera.-Hazlo por mi ¿Si? –dijo poniendo rostro de cordero degollado.

-Está bien-suspiró este- solo por hoy…

Le tomo de la mano llevándole a la abarrotada y silenciosa sala, al parecer la anciana al centro terminaba una historia pues sus oyentes prorrumpían en aplausos y pedían otra.

-De acuerdo corazones intrépidos- aflojó la señora mirando a Liang con fijeza- escucharan la leyenda del lobo y el cerezo.- les dijo y ellos sabían que cuando decía eso no podían interrumpir el relato o lo estropearían.

-_En una tierra lejana_-empezó-_existían dos reinos grandes poderosos cuyos reyes y reinos eran buenos y sabios y hacían lo mejor para su pueblo, un reino estaba al norte y otro en el sur; al oeste y este se ubicaban otros reinados más pequeños pero que seguramente crecerían con el tiempo y serían aliados de sus vecinos; gobernarían en paz y todo sería paz y armonía._

_El Reino del Norte estaba al mando del rey Hien y la reina Ieran; ambos tenían un pequeño hijo llamado Syaoran al que cuidada y criaba su mayordomo el noble señor Wei puesto que sus padres no contaban con el tiempo para hacerlo, el niño era el único heredero al trono y por eso era su deber protegerlo y enseñarle como dirigir un país con justicia. EL Reino del Sur lo comandaba la reina Sonomi puesto que su esposo había muerto hace poco de una rara enfermedad, sin embargo lograron tener a la pequeña y hermosa princesa Tomoyo que era la flor de su reino y frente a la cual todos quedaban maravillados por su gentil pequeña presencia._

_Sus amigos, los del Reino del Este eran el rey Hajime Hiragizawa y la reina; que tenían; pese a ser menos nobles; dos hijos: Nakuru y Eriol pero este último era por derecho el futuro rey. En el Oeste se encontraba el monarca Fujitaka y su esposa, la angelical Nadeshiko, el príncipe Touya y su pequeña hermana de preciosos ojos verdes la pequeña Sakura._

_Pues bien largo tiempo perduró la tranquilidad pero un día de luto para el Reino del Oeste por el fallecimiento de la Reina Nadeshiko, enemigos aprovecharon la tristeza para atacar a sus soberanos del Norte y Sur y como lo hacían sorpresivamente, no pudieron resistir a los desenfrenados ataques y los soldados de guardia fueron asesinados al igual que el rey Hien. La reina Ieran viendo que llegaban a su alcoba, le encomendó al fiel Wei que salvase al pequeño Syaoran y que lo llevara al Reino del Este lo más rápido que pudiera. Sus vecinos del norte también cayeron derrotados pero la princesa fue rescatada._

_Tras ser avisados de la guerra sorpresa, sus aliados del Oeste y Este se defendieron lo mejor que pudieron obligando al enemigo a retirarse a las áreas invadidas…pero los reyes del Norte y del Sur habían sido asesinados en la batalla y los príncipes de ambos señoríos eran huérfanos y en peligro de ser asesinados. Después largo tiempo de reflexión se resolvió esconderlos y protegerlos lo mejor posible._

_El príncipe Syaoran fue tomado como protegido por el rey Fujitaka y fue criado por Yue y su mayordomo Wei a quien se le ordenó callar el origen del niño._

_Se le crio y educo en el palacio al lado del príncipe Touya y la pequeña princesa Sakura que contaba con su misma edad, y por este último hecho desde el primer momento fueron inseparables, se comprendían y entendían casi a la perfección y constantemente ya entrados en la niñez a menudo escapaban de sus lecciones para tenderse en los jardines a charlar y jugar por largos ratos, siendo también molestados cariñosamente por Touya que no tardó en apreciar al pequeño como su propio hermano._

_La princesa Tomoyo se convirtió en protegida de los monarcas Hiragizawa y la misma relación que llevaban los pequeños Sakura y Syaoran se forjó entre ella y Eriol pues tenían caracteres similares y preferencias poco distintas pero ella siempre supo lo que pasó con sus padres y cual era su linaje._

_Al cumplir los diez años, curiosamente Syaoran jugaba a las escondidas con Sakura en los interiores del castillo, buscándola en todos los rincones escuchó una conversación agitada entre su cuidador Wei y el rey._

_-Es menester decírselo mi señor, ya tiene la edad para…_

_-Eso yo he de decidirlo-le contestó él molesto- si vuestro deseo es protegerlo haríais bien en no entrometeros en como crío yo a mis hijos._

_-Mi señor, Xiaolang no es su hijo eso lo sabéis bien.- el niño aguzó el oído porque no creía lo que estaba oyendo._

_-¡Para mi lo es señor Wei! ¡Yo fui quien le acogí y le he dado todo cuanto sus padres no! ¡Y yo diré cuando sea el momento para decirle lo que pasó!_

_-Pero eso solo estropeará las cosas…_

_-Pareciera que no comprendéis cuan doloroso sería para Xiaolang saber que es huérfano maese Wei…_

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Syaoran con el rostro angustiado y la vista nublada._

_-¡Xiaolang!_

_Después de eso, el príncipe huyó y se escondió en un lugar donde nadie pudiese hallarlo, se hizo revuelo en la fortaleza y cada sitio fue minuciosamente inspeccionado, debajo de cada tabla y caja de seguridad, en las bóvedas de tesoros pero nada ocurría, su mejor amiga: la princesa Sakura tras un día de no encontrarle y un largo reflexionar pensó en un lugar y se dirigió sin avisar a nadie; encontró allí a su compañero._

-¿Y dónde fue eso?-intervino un individuo del público.

_-En los calabozos-_siguió ella_- estaba sentado con la cabeza escondida en las rodillas y al escucharla se volvió hacia ella pero estaba claro que había llorado por la revelación, que contó a la niña._

_-Tienes que salir de aquí Syaoran-le pidió gentilmente- en este lugar puedes enfermarte de algo._

_-No puedo…-insistió el chico de ojos ámbar –no quiero salir para descubrir nuevas mentiras._

_-Por favor Syaoran…._

_-Me quedaré aquí._

_-Está bien, si no cambias de decisión me quedaré contigo.- y sentó junto a él._

_Sakura no admitió réplica de modo que Syaoran tuvo que presentarse ante el rey y supo todo lo que tenía que saber, y entendió que le había sucedido igual que la princesa Tomoyo por lo que tomó una gran confianza con esta…por el hecho su personalidad se escondió al paso de los años y solo sus verdaderos amigos la conocieron pues ante los demás era frío y asocial, sobretodo en la adolescencia que vivió junto a su preciada Sakura._

_Alrededor de estos años, los jóvenes protegidos empezaron a percibir sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas en sus corazones y los momentos que antes eran de distracción se tornaron en confusiones inexplicables por medio de meses e incluso años sin saber lo que era o quizá no queriendo saberlo. El paso de los años volvieron a Eriol y Syaoran en valerosos caballeros de noble porte y excelsas habilidades en la batalla. Sakura y Tomoyo asimismo tornaron a ser las más hermosas damas de los lares y muchos pretendientes llegaban de regiones inhóspitas para ganar sus manos. Sin embargo el rey Hajime se extrañaba al notar que su "sobrina" rehusaba todos ellos y envió a Eriol a obtener respuesta._

_-¿Otro pretendiente que es echado Tomoyo? ¿Cómo es posible esto?- inquirió el joven con gentileza ingresando a la estancia donde ella reposaba y provocándole un alarmante sonrojo._

_-¡Ah, Joven Eriol! No lo oí venir._

_-T e he rogado que me trates de tú como cuando niños.-poniéndose un poco entre molesto y triste _

_-Oh, no podría, mi señor, ud es más noble que yo, debo tomar el lugar que me corresponde._

_-Pareciera que ya no somos tan amigos como antes-dijo olvidando el encargo de su padre._

_-No es eso...es que…-musitó poniéndose más colorada al pasar un pensamiento por su cabeza. _

_-Olvídalo y dime una cosa ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que rechazaste el chico de hoy? Y no me dirás que tenía mal aspecto porque eso sería una cruel mentira._

_-Bueno yo…._

_La respuesta no la obtuvo por una llamada inoportuna pero allí la bella Tomoyo comprendió lo que le aquejaba a ella y a su joven amigo Syaoran, el cual se encontraba en ese momento en una de sus conferencias con la princesa, en los verdes prados, a ella (como a Eriol) le desagradaba que su amigo la tratara de usted pero nada podía para cambiarlo._

_-Bien eh…segunda pregunta..-titubeaba la princesa con una pluma en los labios y un pergamino en las manos.-¿Para ti qué es el amor?_

_Él desvió la mirada -¿C-cómo podéis preguntar eso a vuestros aspirantes?_

_-Para conocerlos Syaoran. ¿Y qué dices tú?_

_-U-un afecto.- respondió este-un afecto de una persona a otra._

_-Ummm eso es poco específico Syaoran. Yo pienso que es sentirse en la luna cuando se acerca la persona que quieres, que te tiemblen las piernas, el nudo en el estómago, sentirte libre y esas cosas._

_-¿Libre?_

_-Sí, libre.- asintió la princesa sonriendo dulcemente porque él ya se había vuelto a verla- como cuando estoy contigo…._

_Ese día el joven y la chica comprendieron su mal, y lo mantuvieron en secreto aunque confiándolo al otro que les comprendía, decirlo era una locura pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió casi un deseo para convertirse en aspiración, sin embargo cada declaración era, de una u otra manera interrumpida, o al menos así lo contaban cuando se visitaban el uno al otro contándose las vicisitudes de lo imposible. Porque ambos sufrían de amor y con personas inalcanzables._

_Estas conversaciones de confesión fueron malinterpretadas por personas…el rey Fujitaka decidió que ya era tiempo de comprometer a Syaoran con una dama de condiciones y como él no le dijera quien era la elegida de su corazón, él eligió a su prometida y lo anunciaría el día del 19 cumpleaños del joven._

_Estaba muerto en vida._

_Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, dejó de ver a Tomoyo y de pasear con Sakura, el primer hecho por depresión y el segundo por autoprotección y resignación, se limitaba a cumplir sus deberes y entrenamientos, rehusando compañías de vivos hasta la llegada de la noche del 13 de julio y la fiesta preparada para él._

_Los nobles de alrededores fueron invitados y el salón principal se vistió de gala, damas y caballeros desfilaban por el lugar bailando y riendo, el celebrado permanecía en una esquina en actitud solitaria hasta la llegada de la flor de su alma. La princesa Sakura asistió al evento más preciosa de lo jamás imaginado por él, se dedicó a verla por largos lapsos hasta que decidió hacer lo que venía a hacer._

_La llamo aparte y eso quería ella pues anhelaba preguntarle que le ocurría últimamente._

_-Quería decirle…-balbuceaba teñido de un rubor-que vos…_

_No hubo sonido por un momento._

_-Que estoy enamorado de vos princesa y aunque sea incorrecto moriré sino lo expreso._

_Esa noche albergó dolor en la princesa al saber tras la confesión que Syaoran estaba comprometido don Lady Tomoyo…sin saber que realmente sentía por esto, se encerró en su habitación sin recibir a nadie y lloró amargamente en las sábanas, pasaron los días y su angustia aumento y raras veces se la veía cerca del joven Xiaolang sin sonrojarse violentamente._

_Entonces llegó la guerra, los reyes Hajime y Fujitaka estaban dispuestos a recuperar los reinos del Norte y del Sur, reunieron las tropas en una alianza desesperada pero no se atrevieron a vaciar sus países por miedo a repetir la historia y nombraron a dos caballeros para que dirigieran a las tropas a la batalla. A la víspera de esta el príncipe Syaoran tocó a la recámara de la princesa al alba, la joven con un vago presentimiento le abrió._

_-No entiendo…-balbuceó tras unas frías palabras._

_-Su padre desea que observe el descenso de las tropas, su majestad.-contestó sin emoción en la voz.- y espero que mi compañía sea agradable a vuestros ojos.-se inclinó para retirarse._

_-¡Espera! ¿Tu compañía?_

_-Sí, mi lady ¿No lo comprendéis? Mi señor, el rey no asistirá a la batalla puyes para él sería peligroso y para la corona y el reino -explicó.- y como soy el segundo ascendente al trono después de vuestro real hermano, es mi deber comandar a los hombres en la guerra para recuperar la tierra que fue de mis antepasados._

_Palideció.-¿Irás…a la guerra? ¡Es imposible! ¡El consejo lo desaprobó!_

_-Pero no el rey.-hizo una reverencia con el fin de irse.-con su permiso…_

_-¡No puedes…!-replicó tomándole la mano obligándole a verla.- ¡Es muy peligroso!_

_-¿Me creéis indigno, señora? _

_-¡No es eso!-y sin saber el motivo sus lagrimas pugnaban por salir-siempre te has quedado…conmigo…-apretó la manga de la camisa de seda-¡Quédate ahora! ¡En nombre del afecto que me profesas, quédate!.-eso pareció un insulto a los ojos del caballero._

_-No he de quedarme a recibir las migajas de vuestra compasión por noble que esta sea…si muero…será con honor como el rey espera. Pero tenga por seguro que no pretendo dejar sola a mi prometida…adiós…princesa…._

_Como aletargada calló sentada en la cama sin reaccionar y cuando la hizo ya era demasiado tarde, los soldados cabalgaban lejos y a uno miró perderse en el filo del horizonte y un cierto velo de confusión se descubrió por ello. Sin embargo la depresión de la dama incrementó, apenas dormía y se negaba a comer, y sus salidas se limitaron al trono de su padre los primeros días, pasada una semana su habitación se trancó y de allí no quiso salir._

_Pocos oyeron mas el llanto de desbordaba entre las cuatro esquinas de pared. Exactamente ocho días tras la marcha estalló el dolor de la lejanía de la persona a quien amaba; cubierta por una capucha negra atravesó los pasillos del castillo e interrogó al consejero real Sir Yukito Tsukishiro y de lo poco que sacó de tal conversación, salió a las caballerizas y montando su yegua se dirigió a toda prisa al reino vecino donde vivía la prometida de él haciéndose pasar por un mensajero._

_Estaba volviéndose loca…sin tenerlo….porque era adicta a él._

_Se delató con la pregunta hecha pero supo donde hallarle._

_La guerra iba relativamente bien para él, había alcanzado hazañas de gran renombre pero poco le parecía en realidad; bien entrada la noche aguardaban pacientemente._

_-¿Qué noticias hay Yue?-empezó a interrogar a su maestro._

_-Por ahora tu prometida, el rey y su corte se encuentran bien.-puntualizó él mirándolo de una forma extraña.-pero por ciertos informes la princesa no se encuentra en buen estado._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Todos allí dicen que está pálida y macilenta; sin sonreír ni una sola vez desde nuestra marcha…y nadie conoce el motivo…_

_El joven enmudeció para después balbucear.-igual yo Yue, suficiente tengo ya que pensar…_

_El final se acercaba como el destino mientras la princesa cabalgaba a paso raudo donde él se encontraba los traidores se deslizaban peligrosamente al campamento y asesinaron al vigía que los había avistado, haciendo el ruido suficiente para alertar a los soldados, el capitán a sabiendas de lo que pasaría ordenó:_

_-¡A las armas! ¡A las armas!_

_Sonó el cuerno de la familia real en una nota desesperada y agudísima; los mentirosos fueron engañados pues la compañía de Syaoran solo era una distracción pero sin ayuda los aniquilarían dentro de poco._

_Asesinos del otro bando les arrinconaron y lo único que pudieron pretender era matar a cuántos pudieran…_

_-¡¡Yue!!_

_Gritó apenas vio a su amigo atacado con ferocidad._

_-¡Yue! ¡Resiste!_

_Poco pudo defenderse, un campeón atravesó su cuerpo en menos de un segundo enfureciendo a Syaoran y todos sabemos lo mala que es la rabia en medio de la batalla._

_-¡¡¡YUE!!!_

_Ningún contrario se libró de su acero, llegó al lado de Yue quien simplemente apretó su mano con aprecio cerrando los ojos en paz._

_Sin llorarle se levantó poseído _

"_Muerte" pensó adentrándose en la pelea.-_

El relato se interrumpió en este punto, la anciana observó a los oidores alternativamente.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-preguntó uno de ellos

-_La princesa llegó al lugar señalado al alba, todavía cubierta con la capa negra de tal modo que nadie la reconoció; en el lugar (sin embargo) un amigo la vio, el joven Eriol, su amigo de infancia._

_-¿Os referís a…?-titubeó ante la pregunta de la joven, ella asintió con energía-Sakura...él está… _

_Un ruido les interrumpió, en una camilla llevada por sucios y agotados combatientes descansaba un herido al cual ella no reconoció de inmediato, el médico de turno pidió que lo bajaran, algunos suspiraron quedamente retirándose…en el anda se encontraba un muchacho de no más de 20 años en cota de malla, herido en el costado ya apenas si respirando._

_-No puede ser-maquinó la mente de la princesa mientras sentía su corazón resquebrajarse._

_Lento, su capucha cayó a la tierra y la vieron asombrados._

_-¡Princesa!_

_El galeno giró en redondo escuchando el nombre._

_-¡Princesa Sakura! _

_El heredero a la corona Hiragizawa comprendió la situación y retuvo a la hija de Fujitaka de un brazo._

_-¡Joven Eriol! ¿Qué..?_

_-¿Cómo está?-preguntó con normalidad disimulada y ella con los ojos desorbitados temblaba sin poder creer lo que veía, no…mentira…había cabalgado tan lejos, tantas lágrimas surcaron su celestial rostro._

_¡NO PODÍA SER!_

_-¡Contestad!_

_-M-muy mal señor…-tartamudeó –debieron impedirle que siguiera peleando cuando lo hirieron...-suspiró-esto es grave…casi no respira…_

_-¡CÁLLESE!-bramó Sakura-¡Eriol eso tiene que ser mentira!_

_-Usted debe tener la solución.-casi le exigió_

_Las palabras de ambos se volvieron murmullos que ella no escuchaba, con la vista nublaba observaba a Syaoran fijamente y las heridas en su cuerpo, su rostro marcado por el dolor…por su culpa…_

_No...él no…no justamente él…_

_Contempló la premura por salvarlo, mandaron traer hierbas, lo que fuere y no respondía a los tratamientos, el corazón de la princesa de resquebrajaba por cada segundo…_

_La mano apenas sostenida calló…_

_Y ella cayó en un abismo oscuro donde no hay sueños ni motivación._

_-Es todo.-susurró.- no es nada que hacer…_

_Sus rodillas se debilitaron y el suelo la recibió._

_-Por favor…no me dejes…-le dijo y todo quien la veía sentía compasión sin nada poder hacer-_

_Nadie en casa, no recibía respuesta._

_-Sakura-trató de levantarla Eriol y recibió un manotazo…mordió su labio para no gritar y el sabor metálico de su sangre cruzó su labio a la hierba._

_-No puedes morir…-gimió acariciando su mejilla-¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SUCEDA!_

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la sala, Liang callaba

_-Ese día un poder que sanaría al tierra se manifestó, un poder que ningún mercenario enemigo puedo pretender controlar pues en el destino de la niña hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba escrito que por salvar a quien realmente amara y la energía rebrotaría la gloria y la capacidad de controlar los elementos en sus familia…capacidad perdida por un error._

_Sin embargo aunque la victoria fue alcanzada el príncipe Li no aceptó desposarla ni siquiera al saberse correspondido "Dejad morir a este sentimiento y sepultad el vuestro" rogó al separarse de ella, creyó, por última vez._

_Y Sakura no se rindió nunca, regresó a su padre y, pese a la insolencia por su escape, le rogó anulara el compromiso entre Tomoyo y Syaoran; apelando a los sentimientos que le profesaba al castaño...el monarca no pudo negarse a la dulce súplica de su hija…esta le cantó en un intentó y Fujitaka aceptó. Así en el mes de Marzo de aquel año las tropas volvieron y su capitán fue venerado por la victoria y llorado fue el leal Yue, Syaoran, ahora rey de sus tierras, compareció ante su padre por adopción y recibió un a noticia que no se esperaba al escuchar que no estaba por casarse con Tomoyo y más al saber el porqué._

_-Sé de tus sentimientos y los apruebo-dijo el rey-y te entrego aquí y ahora a mi joya más amada y me siento honrado de desposarla con alguien tan noble._

_Traída por dos damas llegó la princesa de plata y blanco y echándole los brazos en cuello dijo._

_-El honor es mío_

_Y contemplaron muchos el besó que selló la historia de largos lamentos ya que la dama Tomoyo se casó también con su bienamado señor el joven Eriol y siempre se mantuvo la amistad entre estos y sus amigos del Norte._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la anciana les agradeció por ello, viendo como todos se retiraba n a sus habitaciones mas ella no lo hizo, se volvió al viajero Liang que le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Esa no es invención suya ¿De dónde la ha sacado?

Sonrió no con malicia mas si con misterio.

-Disculpe ¿Nos conocemos joven?

-Quizá yo no la conozca pero si ud. a mi.

-Créame que no…-susurró yéndose-Joven Liang…-y se fue dejándole perplejo, quizá satisfecha por haber visto al hijo del único hombre que la rechazó en su corta vida.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Notas De autora. ¡Hola! esta es una historia corta de algo que se me ocurrió, una versión del amor del príncipe y la princesa o "la leyenda del lobo y el cerezo" como la llamó la narradora. Liang, para los que no lo han descubierto, es un descendiente de ambos sorprendió por escuchar así al historia de sus antepasado, quizá la continúe pero por lo pronto la dejaré como oneshot pues debo concentrarme en mis otras historias.**_

_**En dedicación a Mikki-chan por hacerme tener malas noches de trauma con sus buenísimos fics.**_


End file.
